Broken
by stargazer.doodle
Summary: What if Skye had a life before being an orphan, a life that she thought she had put behind her... or has she?
1. Broken

She was broken, that's the most complicated thing she knew about herself. No last name, no parents, nothing; just the god awful name the orphanage had recently gave her because she refused to tell them her name when in reality she didn't have one, only Asset or Wolf or Girl. Orphanage name: Mary Sue Poots. At this point she supposes she should be happy, but just when she thought she had cut off her leash she got a new one attached. She knew this was a cynical way for an 18 year old to think, but with her past she is more mature than a 40 year old.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She just frowned at Sister Catherine, she's never liked the woman but right now she despised her.

"Mary, what are we going to do with you, you arrogant, insolent child. We try so hard to find you a home and you do something like this - No wonder nobody has adopted you, you truly are a devil child!" Sister Catherine ranted. I wasn't listening, the middle aged woman's tirade grew old after it being repeated every time she returned. The Branson were foster family number 3, 3 families, 3times she wasn't a 'right fit', and since she got dragged into the system just under a year ago she had been passed around and moved on to other families like an old toy. She'd never had a foster family that wanted her for longer than 2-3 months; claiming she was disruptive and troubled even though she does exactly as told and takes whatever punishment they deem necessary. She was sick and tired off it. She thought she had left that behind.

For the past couple of months she had been searching for her parents, her real ones. All she found was a single file; redacted by shield. She hated the government, always hiding the truth, always covering up anything out of the ordinary. One of the main reasons she hates them is because of one file, one little file. That is redacted by shield. The one thing that would tell her who they are or what happened to them. She hacked into the secure server but she needs access to the mainframe to unlock the document. She decided that she would do it tonight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Agent Coulson, Agent Romanoff, my office, now." Fury barked at the two legendary agents. The two looked at each other accusingly, silently asking the other if they did anything.

"Neither of you have done anything." Fury stated without looking at the two as they stepped into his office. They both rolled their eyes, more than used to Fury, despite only having one eye, seeing everything.

"What do you need of us sir?" Agent Romanoff questioned.

"That hacker you located in our systems last week, how good were they?"

"Very good sir, they only reason I found them was because we happened to be in the same exact position of the system at the exact same time and because she happened to be going in through my line of defence that I typed up myself. Otherwise, without a doubt she would have gotten away without anyone noticing." Romanoff reported.

"Sir, who is this hacker and how are they so good?" Coulson became curious.

"That, Coulson, is what I want to find out; and were going to do that, tonight!" Fury announced

"Sir, how are we going to do that? From what Romanoff said this person is good, really good. Their probably trained and/or part of an organisation. Even if we can get a GPS signal we will probably be walking into a trap." Coulson supplied.

"Nope, they're going to walk straight into our trap. They were trying to go further into their research but they need access to the mainframe. Once they found that out they accessed floor plans and guard routines. The day they were looking at is tonight and you two are going to be waiting for them." Fury ordered.

"Understood sir!" They both responded.


	2. Plan?

Making sure she had everything the Asset set off. She wore a dirty hole ridden rag of a grey top that hung off of her frame with some cheap black leggings. Her hair was messed up into knots and tangles that she could no longer make any sense of. Finally her face was smudged with dirt and blood; in order to get inside she had to be smart and cautious otherwise she was a dead man –girl- so with her plan in mind she hotwired a motor cycle and made her way towards the inner workings of DC where she would find the building she needed. A few miles out she stopped and hid the bike where it wouldn't be found. She walked the rest of the way and once she was close enough she started staggering and hunched over as if she was in pain, finally putting her plan into action.

"Hello?" She called out in a fake timid voice.

"P…please i…i…is anyone there? P…p…please help me." She shouted gradually forcing more desperation into her voice.

"Put your hands in the air and don't move!" A male voice called out strongly.

With her arms raised lamely in the air she bunched in on herself making it appear as if she were about to collapse.

"P…please sir, the red men, the bad men. T…they took me. They killed my mama, papa and brother. I tried to fight them, I did, I swear, but they took me instead. This was 11 years ago sir. Earlier today they delivered me down the road, gave me directions, told me if I wanted to live I would get a message to someone called Fury, they told me to tell him that Hydra will start doing to others what they did to me if he carries on searching for them. Please sir help me. I … I ca … can't…" With that she fell to the floor, purposely smacking her head on the ground to knock herself out.

***Coulson's P.O.V***

I watched as the girl fell to the floor. I rushed over to see that she couldn't be more than 15-16 years old. But knowing Hydra she's probably just malnourished. She was in a rag of a grey top that was about 3 sizes too big, with black leggings that were so small they ended just below her knee. Her hair is in such a mess I think it will take 2 washes to get the dirt out never mind the grease. She was barefoot and looked so small curled up on the floor. From the little skin I could see she was covered in scars, burns and marks; the sight made my blood boil. This was horrific, even for Hydra. Tapping my com I spoke to Director Fury.

"Sir, there's a young girl here, from what she said I think she was captured by Hydra. They sent her here with a message for you. She delivered it just before collapsing. What should I do?" I reported

"Bring her in, take her to medical immediately! We need to ask more about that message." Fury replied urgently.


	3. Wellshit!

Her plan worked, right now she was waking up in the most secure building in the world with everyone around her none the wiser. All she had to do was complete her mission. Just as she thought that she heard people approaching so she put her act back on.

**Coulson's POV**

As Director Fury and I walked in to the girls hospital room. She shot up. She started looking around franticly, she didn't know where she was. She finally saw us in the doorway.

"Wh…who are y..you?" She stuttered in fear

"My name is Agent Phil Coulson and this is Director Nick Fury of SHIELD. Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement Logistics Division." I stated with a friendly smile.

"Sheild? Y…you mean im not in HYDRA anymore?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yes, you said you had a message though, for Director Fury here. Do you remember that message?" Coulson pried.

"Y…Yes. Um it was… it was… that if he c… carries on searching for them t…they will keep doing what they did to me." She stated still stuttering in fear.

"And what was it that they did to you?" Director Fury spoke up for the first time. Eying her suspiciously.

"T…they made me a m…monster. They tested on me. Changed me. Pulled me apart and put me back together again, only different." She answered, her eyes slowly drifting into air as if confused by the answer herself.

"What do you mean a monster?" Fury pushed, either oblivious to her fragile state or not caring.

"C…can we talk about t…this somewhere more secure? P…please?" She requested obviously not comfortable with her changes.

"Of course but first we will need to ask some more questions." Fury revealed.

"O…Okay." She said obviously a bit weary.

"Follow us then." Fury said as he walked off.

****Girls POV****

I followed these people. I remembered one of my failed missions to kill the Director but then I remembered im free and don't have to follow missions anymore.

They took me past the mainframe access and I knew I needed to come back this was way.

We entered one of the interrogation rooms. It was grey and dark with nothing decorating it. It reminded me of home… no not home… my prison.

They sat me down and that man Coulson got me drink of water. He was nice… the kind of person I imagine my father being.

'No stop thinking like that… sentiment gets you killed.' My mind chimed. It was right.

It was then that a man I hadn't seen walked towards me. Damn I need to focus. Wait he was holding a needle…

"NO! No needles, needles are bad, needles hurt, and they tear you apart and set you on fire. Please! No needles." I begged, this wasn't an act, I hate needles, and HYDRA used needles with orange in them. They felt like liquid fire.

Coulson looked at me sympathetically, during my freak out I had backed myself into a corner; shaking my head.

"Im sorry its procedure, it produces an endorphin that makes you tell the truth. We have to inject you with it. Don't worry it doesn't hurt. It'll last for an hour then you'll fall asleep for a bit."

-Well … Shit …


	4. AN

Just wanted to say that updates may stop for a while because my word subscription has expired and it wont let me use the application.

As well i realise this story is moving rather slow so i just thought id mention that the Skye/Pietro pairing won't happen till a bit later on in the story, i also wanted to say that the timeline is a bit different so that it fits the story. So:

-Post Avengers: age of ultron

-Pietro didn't die

-Characters = Post Captain America: Civil War (but the events of civil war didn't happen.)

-(I'm only on S3 of AoS so somethings may not be correct but it doesn't matter because im not going to tie their timeline or events into the story, just the team.)

-All the powers Skye shows were given to her by HYDRA- im not going to do anything with Jiaying or Cal but i may use inhuman characters.

 **-Last thing : This is my story so if anyone dies in the films or shows then i may keep them alive depending on the story.**


	5. Can't break whats shattered

As I stirred from my drug induced sleep I instantly sensed two people in the room with me. I decided that the best plan of action was to gather Intel as to my situation. I know that compliance is my first and foremost objective, punishment is always better that way, and they think that they've already broken you. They don't know that they can't break something that's shattered.

****Clint's POV****

I can see why Coulson wants to protect her, I haven't even spoken with her yet and I just want to wrap her up and hide her away from all the evil in the world. The fact that her mind is probably stuffed full of horrors and fears that even an adult couldn't deal with makes my blood boil.

"Natasha?"

"Yes?"

"Were compromised again aren't we?" I know the answer, I just want to make sure im not the only one feeling as if they would personally take down all of HYDRA just if it put a smile on this girls face.

"Absolutely" She agrees, I know this is hard for her, she's not used to caring for anyone.

"I think Coulson's been rubbing off on us" She continued.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Were as bad as he is in the strays department. I mean Sam, Steve and Bucky are mine. Wanda, Pietro and Lucky are yours." She explained, I see her point.

"Well to be fair Barnes is a mix of yours, mine, Steve and Sam's." I point out, just proving her point further.

****POV Change****

I had no idea who any of these people are and it didn't seem like I was going to get any information out of sitting here so the best plan would be to awaken and accept my punishment.

I fake waking up, and as soon as I made eye contact with the red headed woman I sat up and gave them my compliance.

****Nat's POV****

We soon saw her waking up and I was startled by the vacant look on her face but soon understood why; and it broke my heart.

"I am ready to comply." She stated, monotone.

"Comply? What the hell do you mean comply?" Clint asks, oblivious

"I have failed, you are my new handlers, compliance is obligatory. It is necessary so that you can punish me quicker and not waste your time on me." She stated, still unfeeling.

This young girl, broken and beaten to the point where not only is she complying to punishment and pain, but believes that she is wasting her handlers time by needing to be punished. She's not been broken, she's been shattered.

While I was thinking I realised she's holding out and knife, 2 pistols a glock and a taser. Where the hell were they? I checked her over personally.

"You are unarmed, all handlers must be equipped to put me down should I not comply and become a problem." She stated as if it were entirely normal to hand over her weapons to anyone she considers of importance. Wait how the hell does she know we're unarmed. Holy Shit they made her good. Too good.

"Were not your handler's sweetie." Clint tried, obviously disturbed. He's always had a soft spot for children.

"Apologies, I am unsure who my handler is at the moment. Permission to question?"

"Of course you can" I answered knowing that she is confused but will not show it.

"Is the name sweetie a new cover I am to become?" My heart broke, she thinks she's still back there. With those horrid people.

"No, it's just a nickname." I amended, knowing that Clint's too angry to reply.

"Apologies, my compliance is yours until I acknowledge a new handler." Great, back to the compliance thing.

"Well, um follow us then." I stated, remembering that Fury wanted us to bring her to him once she's awake.

"Acknowledged." Back to monotone.


	6. compliance

He was fuming, so was Coulson. While the girl was asleep I had medical run a full body check-up. 97.5% of her skin was scar tissue. Im the director of a secret agency, I should be able to handle this. But there's just something about that girl that makes me want to kill every HYDRA bastard out there. He knows he needs to get his emotions in check before she gets here, especially because she was technically still labelled and enemy of SHIELD. But he was hoping to change that.

****Coulson's POV****

I can't believe those monsters, I thought we knew the extent of HYDRA's terror but this is a whole-another level. If I felt protective of the young girl before I definitely did now. That's when the computer above the door notified us that agents Romanoff and Barton were entering with an un-official.

"Barton, Romanoff enter!" Fury's voice boomed.

The two agents strode into the room behind the young girl…

She was vacant, a blank slate covered her face, her hands and feet marching in, in an army march.

****POV Change****

I followed the two people throughout the building, splinting my mind into different tasks. One part assessing how big of a threat the people we walked past were, another preparing myself for whoever they were leading me too, another small part focusing on keeping my face blank and following the two people. The last part of my mind was in a flurry of confusion. Why didn't they hurt me? Why weren't they armed? Why did they seem perturbed by my compliance? Who was my new handler? I wonder if sunny is ok? My inner monologue is interrupted by the two agents pausing before a door before being called in. I take the lead sensing that im the reason were here.

"Sit!" The dark skinned man commanded, I complied.

"Now before we get started let's make one thing clear. I am in charge here, so is Coulson; you follow all superior officers orders here, but our orders override all others. We clear?"

"Affirmative, new handlers acknowledged." I state keeping my voice even. Once I gave my confirmation I handed over all my weapons.

****Fury's POV****

"Affirmative, new handlers acknowledged." The machine like voice of the young girl responded; sending shivers down my spine.

Before I can get another word in the young girl reaches around her body pulling out a collection of weapons and laying them down on the table. I recognise the gesture from Natasha's and Barnes' recruitment; compliance.

"I thought I told you two to disarm her? And why is she handing over her weapons now?" Coulson questioned the two senior agents.

"We did sir, but somehow she got them past us. While unconscious. And she's handing them over now as a symbol of surrender, compliance and willingness to follow orders." Romanoff filled in, remembering the training that was drilled into her.


	7. AN 2

I'm putting the story up for adoption, I don't have the motivation nor inspiration to finish it. If you would like to take up the story yourself please comment and i'll send you a rough overview of what I had planned.


End file.
